


Takes one to know one

by Blue_Parakeet_Yeet



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: Really strange modern au, You'll just have to read it for it to make sense, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet/pseuds/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet
Summary: They go to the beach.That's about it, seriously.





	Takes one to know one

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, i’m currently balls deep in the Country Human fandom  
I’m not sure what I expect of myself at this point, I'm giving up all my dignity writing this so really I have no fucks to give anymore  
Also ‘Meric’ is what I'm going to call America cuz it sounds cool and honestly who cares  
Pretty much just like a retarded modern au, I dunno what to call it, just  
I wanted to write because there’s not much for the Country Human fics, so i’ll shut up and have fun, I guess

America was currently at the beach with a handful of others. And by handful, he means way more than a handful.  
Phili was lecturing Russia on why he should apply more sunscreen onto his face while the Russian blew him off stating that he’ll be fine. America on the other hand was putting on more sunscreen than he needed because honestly, who wants a sunburn. They fucking hurt.  
“Meric! Get in already!” Canada yelled from the ocean, the waves drowning out his voice.  
“Shut up and give me a second!” America yelled back, tossing the sunscreen bottle over to Phili. “Jesus Christ I'm comin’” He muttered taking off his shirt and tossing it aside. Russia whistled in the background causing America to flip him off as he walked to the shoreline.  
Canada, Australia, Japan, China, Mexico, and a lot of others were already in the water. Sure they had all spread out along the beach but hey, they were there weren't they?  
“Why are you two always drinking?” Canada yelled again, just as America had opened the cooler. He paused after being called out.  
“Cuz it’s hotter than hell’s hinges and also, I fucking like beer, what’re you gonna do?” He grabbed a beer and searched for a bottle opener. “Also anyone want a beer?” Silence followed. “Yeah that’s what I figured.”  
Russia was sitting in the shade, drink in hand. ‘Probably vodka’ America thought, him and those fucking stereotypes. Russia noticed the other looking over and smirked. “See something you like?” He asked, his voice smooth and calm.  
America choked on his beer.  
“What, the fuck,” Was all he managed out before coughing.  
“I asked you a simple question Meric, I would imagine you could answer,”  
“Shut the hell up commie,” Probably shouldn’t have chosen those words. Russia rolled his eyes and stood up. “What- hey! I was arguing with you!” America quickly set his beer down and ran off further down the beach to catch up to Russia.  
Being the dick that America was, he rammed almost full force into the Russian, causing the other to topple over into the oncoming wave. The others snickered and some flat out laughed.  
Russia emerged from the water, a frown on his face. “You cant even keep your hands to yourself?”  
“Guess not!” America shouted before flexing. Russia dove back under when America started chatting with Mexico.  
“I’m just sayin-” America laughed before feeling something brush against his leg. “Wait, what-” Something grabbed his leg and drug him under, a muffled scream was all that could be heard. He felt said things move away from him, but not without a swift kick to his side. America gasped but ended up choking on water. Great.  
He swam back up to the surface and coughed. Canada shouted something at him but he couldn’t hear, the fucking salt water was everywhere. “God dammit.”  
“You good!” He finally heard Russia yell from up on a rock.  
“Bastard!” America yelled back. Russia just smirked then shrugged.  
“Takes one to know one,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed what is basically a shit post
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
